Phoenix Rising
by scout360pyro
Summary: An entirely new character is brought into the Naruto world. A very special oc of mine, Pyro takes the Naruto world and turns it upside down with his wacky personality. Rated T for strong language and comic violence. oc x hanabi
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix Rising**

**This takes place sometime after Tsunade is brought back by Naruto….no…let's say it takes place in the Shippuden series. At the moment this is pretty much a crack adventure comedy story with my OC, Pyro, in it. It may develop into something more. I apologize for this first chapter being so short, but it seemed a good place to cut off. Hopefully, as I continue to write, the chapters will get bigger and bigger. The rating for this story is Teen for language for now. It may change. I don't know about a love story though. Maybe in the future. But enough of this! On with the CRACK! I MEAN STORY! ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yes, my OC, Pyro, has brown messy hair, blood red eyes (not a vampire) and a stamina that rivals that of Luffy from One Piece. Steal my character and I will come after you like Luffy after a meat thief or Naruto after a ramen thief!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (PYRO IS MINE AND MINE ALONE, HOWEVER!)**

Kohona Village, 6:30 am:

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A teenager with brown hair and blood red eyes laughed like a lunatic as he ran down the streets of Kohona, ANBU chasing after him. "GET BACK HERE YOU RED-EYED FREAK!" One yelled. "I never thought that there would be someone worse than Naruto," another ANBU couldn't help but say to another has they jumped across the rooftops.

**PAUSE!**

**Some, no, MOST, if not all of you may be wondering what the hell is going on. Let us rewind things a bit, shall we? (Heh, like you have a choice in the matter. *Grins like a maniac*)**

**REWIND!**

…***rewinding*…**

**PLAY!**

Hyuuga Compound, 6:00 am, Hiashi Hyuuga's bedroom:

Hiashi Hyuuga was quietly sleeping, peacefully, serenely, in his large four poster bed. Birds were singing, the sun was shining in through the window, sparkling off of the silvery speakers…?

Hiashi doesn't own speakers…

In front of Hiashi's bed was a large portable stereo system. With an evil grin on his face, Pyro maxed all of the volume settings, than turned the master volume control down. (Hint for some of you, think opening scene of Back to the Future…) Pyro put a cd into the music player and hit play. Right after the intro, he turned up the master volume to the max…

Hiashi POV (sorta)

(American Idiot by GreenDay starts playing softly)

'_What is that sound? It sounds like…. that disgraceful rubbish they call, what was it…"punk rock," I think?' _Hiashi wondered…

Suddenly everyone in Kohona was jolted awake by a wave of sound. The Hyuugas were flattened against their bedroom walls. Hiashi was forced through the wall of his bedroom, out, past the compound's outer walls, and sent flying across Kohona as the words blasted out at an insane level, and a manically grinning red eyed menace sang along.

"DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT,

ONE NATION CONTROLLED BY THE MEDIA,

INFORMATION AGE OF HYSTERIA,

IT'S GOING OUT TO IDIOT AMERICA!"

By now everyone who wasn't stone deaf was aware of what was going on. Except for a few odd people:

-Kakashi, who continued to snore.

-Hanabi Hyuuga, who, though awake, was wide eyed with fear. _What is going on? Is the world _

_ending? Tou-sama, Nee-chan, where are you!_

-Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inazuka, Gai, and Rock Lee, who were too busy rocking out/screaming

about the "YOUTHFUL MUSIC" to care about what was happening.

-Tsunade, who had gotten drunk last night (again) and couldn't think through the combination of

noise and a hangover the size of Choji. *Gasp*…

**Oh yes I did….**

**Choji bursts into the Author's room, eyes blazing white. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" The Author, caught up in his moment of insanity, shouts back: "FAT? FAT? CALLING YOU FAT WOULD BE LIKE CALLING A SUMO WRESTLER ANOREXIC! Oh shit, what the fuck am I thinking…." He trailed off realizing his mistake as Choji advanced on him. ****"AUTHOR STYLE: CRACK-POWERED-DISTRACTION-NO-JUTSU!" ****A giant piece of pork appeared in front Choji and began to run away. "MEAT!" cried Choji, running after the pork with a blowtorch in one hand and a bottle of A1 Steak Sauce in the other….**

**Another Universe:**

"**Hm? Meat?" A teen wearing a straw hat perked his head up.**

"**THERE ISN'T ANY MEAT LUFFY, YOU ATE IT ALL ALREADY!" Shouted a teen with a nose like Pinocchio as he smacked Luffy on the back of the head. Luffy jumped up and yelled back at the speaker.**

"**SHUT UP! I KNOW SOMEONE MENTIONED MEAT!" The two started brawling. **

**Oh, wait….this is a Naruto fanfic, not a One Piece….where was I again?... OH! The prank on the Hyuugas! Right….. MOVING ON!**

Back at the Hyuuga compound:

Neji Hyuuga, flattened against his bedroom wall, managed to use his chakra to claw his way to his door. But when he reached the hallway, he found himself unable to advance. "Urgh….must…protect…main…branch….stop…evil….sounds…."

The veins around his eyes bulged out of habit as he gathered and focused his chakra. "Eight Trigrams: 128-palm floor walking!" He stabbed his hands into the floor once, twice, and pulled himself further. "Two palms!" He pulled himself further along. "Four Palms!" He began to gather speed, crying out, "Eight palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms! One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms!" With his arms a blur of motion, Neji shot across the compound into the main branch building. Straining, he managed to reach Hiashi's room. After a moment of rest (well, clinging to the door frame while panting) Neji managed to sever the main power cable with a Juuken strike. Gasping in relief, he sprawled on the floor, joined by the rest of Konoha. (Except for Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Gai, and Tsunade, who were either asleep, disappointed that the music stopped, still screaming about youth, or too hung-over to care.)

Pyro stopped singing. Frowning, he looked at Neji's limp form. "Aww man, I was having fun." Neji turned his head up to regard the red eyes with a twitching white one. "Are you possessed, drunk, an idiot, or are you just fucking out of your mind?"

Pyro pondered the question. "I prefer 'inspired by God and Satan to punish mankind' to 'crazy', thank you." Neji sweatdropped, thinking, "_that's the same as possessed, not crazy. No, when you think about it, his belief makes him sound more crazy than possessed. But that would mean he was calling himself crazy, and to think one is insane and be insane is impossible because of the cognitive-" _Neji's increasingly complicated thoughts were cut off by a heavy wave of killing intent. Pyro and Neji turned to the Hiashi shaped hole in the wall. No it was not Hiashi, (he can't move due to his balance being knocked to hell and back by his eardrums bursting) but rather it was roughly 80% of the Hyuuga Clan (minus Neji, Hanabi, Hinata, and Hiashi) glaring through the hole at Pyro., who looked confused. "Only 80%? Let's see…, 2% are gone on missions, so where are the other 18%?" He turned around to look the doorway. "Oh, there you are. Hi!" He waved, "Did I wake you or something?" Veins throbbed as the killing intent increased. "Oh well, gotta be going," Pyro grinned again, "Bye!" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a yellow ball with a (:P) face was revealed. The ANBU where called, and that brings us to where we are now.

"HAHAHA! LIKE YOU IDIOTS COULD EVER CATCH-" Pyro was cut off as he slammed into the clenched fist of an angry blond drunk. "SHUT THE HELL UP, BRAT!" Tsunade bellowed as Pyro crumpled, before turning on the ANBU, who began to quiver. "I don't want to know what he did at the moment. Just lock him up, I'm sure _someone_ will barge into my office with the story soon enough." She turned and began to stomp back to the Hokage Tower, ignoring the shouts of "Hai, Hokage-sama!" from the relieved ANBU. "I need another drink…" She mumbled.

Hokage Tower:

Unfortunately, Tsunade's drink had to wait, as the elders of the Hyuuga clan called a meeting of the council. Pyro was brought into the council chambers by the ANBU and placed in the center of the room under restraint. He looked around him, bored. There was a Hyuuga elder standing in for Hiashi. All the civilians were glaring at him, along with most of the clan heads.

Tsunade called the meeting to order.

"We are gathered due to the accusations leveled against Pyro by the Hyuuga Clan and the citizens of Kohona.

She unrolled a scroll and began to read from it boredly. "The charges are as follows: Trespassing on private property, assault and battery against a clan head, disturbing the peace, resisting arrest, disrespecting authority and superiors, corrupting the minds of the children….." She paused, scowling, as she took in the rest of the details in the scroll. "However, charges such as 'existing,' 'being a freak' 'looking like a vampire,' etc are NOT valid." A few of the civilian council members looked a bit disappointed at this. Tsunade turned to Pyro, "How do you plead?"

"Zzzzzzzz….."

…

…

Yes….Pyro had fallen asleep….

Tsunade remained impassive, though inwardly she was chuckling at the looks on the Council's faces.

"That kid has balls," Tsume Inazuka muttered, grinning a bit.

"Pyro," Tsunade called out.

"zzzzzzzz….."

"Pyro," she said again, a little louder.

"ZZZZZZZZZ…."

"PYRO!" She roared, and was rewarded with an eye opening.

"…eh?"

"How do you plead?"

"Well, first you get down on your knees and put your hands together like so and-" He was cut off as one of the council members lost his temper. "This insubordination has gone on long enough! This _boy_ is a threat to the security of our village!" He proceeded to rant and rave for a minute about the things Pyro had done. When he was finished, everyone turned to look at Pyro.

"Zzzzzz…"

Now Tsume was openly laughing and Tsunade was smiling.

"DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!" The council member bellowed.

"But you're so boring," Pyro whined, pausing to sniff a nearby flower in a vase.

"Pyro, how do you plead?" Tsunade intervened before things got any worse.

"Not guilty." There were open cries of outrage.

"IT WAS OBVIOUSLY YOU!" Shouted a council member.

"Prove it." Pyro replied.

"Oh we have the evidence, plenty of it, here in this folder," The Hyuuga rep said smugly, patting an oversize folder he had pulled out.

"ATCHOO!" Pyro sneezed suddenly. (maybe on purpose) When he did so, a burst of fire shot out of his mouth, incinerating the folder.

….

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" People simultaneously shouted. Pyro looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to this species of flower," he pointed to the one he had recently sniffed.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" People replied. Tsunade held up a hand, trying not to laugh, while Tsume was trying to control her guffaws.

"Actually, he is, it's registered in his medical file."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SNIFF IT IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC?" Another person bellowed

"I forgot." Now Tsume was rolling on the floor, struggling to breathe, howling. Tsunade was openly laughing.

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!"

"Prove it." Tsume and Tsunade laughed harder as veins throbbed in others, remembering what had just happened when the Hyuuga had tried to prove Pyro did something. Even the ANBU were snickering.

"WE CAN HAVE INOICHI SEARCH YOUR MIND, BRAT!" Inoichi paled at the mention of this.

"Oh, HELL no!" He stated flatly. People looked at him in surprise.

"The last time I went inside that kid's mind, I had to be in therapy for months. No one can enter his mind without going insane." Pyro grinned broadly at this.

"Thank you."

'_That wasn't a compliment…'_ everyone thought, sweatdropping.

"Wait, what about witnesses?" another council member asked.

Shikaku shook his head. "Due to the Hyuuga clan's… history… with Naruto and Pyro, I wouldn't put it past them to commit perjury. The witness would have to come from outside the Hyuuga clan." He paused a moment. "However, it is obvious that Pyro was trespassing on private property, and did resist arrest. But, we cannot punish for 'resisting' if all he did was run away."

The Hyuuga clan rep was glaring at Shikaku now.

Tsunade managed to stop laughing. "Since there is no evidence to support the accusations – excepting that of trespassing, I hereby dismiss the other charges."

She turned to Pyro again as Tsume got up off of the floor.

"Pyro, seeing as you were… asleep… when the charges were listed; does your plea of 'not guilty' stand for the charge of trespassing?"

"Dunno."

… "What?"

"It's not like they have any right to take me in anyways." Now everyone in the council was confused along with Tsunade.

"What do you mean? The act of trespassing is punishable by law." Stated Shibi Aburame.

Pyro stretched his arms. "I was never read my rights." More confusion.

"Your rights?"

"Yes, I was never read my rights after being taken into custody and brought to trial."

"What? There isn't a law for that!" shouted a civilian.

Pyro sighed, bored. "Put into law in the time of the Nidaime by the Uchiha Police Force, Section 12, Article 4, Rights of Suspects, states clearly: 'In the event that any valid citizen or citizens of Kohona are taken or to be taken into custody, the person or persons responsible for apprehending them must remind them of the following: They have the right to remain silent, anything they say may be used against them in a court of law, they have the right to waive a trial and accept whatever charges are against them,' etc…" Pyro continued, "'In the event that the suspect or suspects are NOT read said rights before being taken into custody, or in the event such a thing is not possible at the time, as soon as said rights can be made evident to them, before any trial is held, a mistrial is to be declared and the suspect or suspects are to be released from custody.' We are in a trial right now, and I never heard my rights being given to me." Pyro finished, yawning. Normally a great deal of shouting and accusations of lying would follow such a statement, but after previous incidents of finding themselves in the wrong, the council had learned not to underestimate Pyro's knowledge of Kohona Law. Instead, they all turned to Inoichi and Shikaku, who were the closest thing to lawyers they had. "Is does such a law exist?" Another civilian asked them. Shikaku, after thinking for a moment, nodded. "Yes, though it hasn't been brought up in a while, the law, known also as the Miranda Rights, was made to protect the people from an abuse of power by law enforcement, and while it was intended for civilians, it does not exclude shinobi." This was greeted by moans of defeat and Tsunade declared a mistrial and the Anbu removed Pyro's restraints. Then the Hyuuga rep remembered something. "But it DOESN'T say that the person is pardoned of the charges! The removal of his restraints constitutes release from custody! ANBU! Arrest him!" Everyone turned to where Pyro was…only to find that he wasn't there anymore, having taken advantage of the outburst to make his exit unnoticed. Shikaku chuckled. "You would be better off just dropping the charges," he drawled. "By now he is undoubtedly well hidden." The Hyuuga groaned and looked to Tsunade, who shook her head at him. "We can't continue to waste our resources trying to find a person merely to charge him with trespassing." Tsunade said, shrugging as she got up to leave. The others followed suit. The Hyuuga could be heard muttering, "The elders are going to kill me for this." It should be obvious by now that this is not the first time something like this happened. **UP NEXT: **_**Drunken Lee, running Pyro**_

**So, what did you think of my first time? Huh? Huh? I remembered a fanfiction called Naruto: One Man Team, (EXCELLENT story) and how the council would pull Naruto in to charge him with something only to find he was within the law and they had messed up. I took that idea and applied it to Pyro. I am afraid that I am unable to write a story with Naruto as the main character, because I am afraid I will turn him into a virtual copy of Pyro. The two are actually very similar based on personality and… other…things. I gotta ask you guys though: Would you like for me to post more information about Pyro in the next chapter, such as what he looks like, his powers, etc. On second though, I will tell you more about what he looks like anyways. But would you like me to explain his abilities? I spent some time developing his character in Gaia. Please review and comment on this, even if it is just a flame. Some of my inspiration for Pyro came from a character named Natsu (guess where he is from for a free cyber cookie!). Anyways, thank you for reading. I hope that this story will grow into something great!**


	2. Chapter 2: Drunken Lee, Running Pyro

**Hello, I got tired of waiting for feedback (I can be impatient at times), and decided do the next chapter. I also decided to have my oc in a pairing with Hanabi.**

**Pyro is 6-foot, dark brown shaggy hair, Caucasian, with red eyes. He typically wears a white t-shirt and army green synthetic zip-off pants. His powers revolve around fire and heat. His normal body temperature is 140 degrees Fahrenheit, so he never gets sick. He does not use chakra (His reserves would have to equal to the Jubi or even greater if he did, though his control would SUCK LIKE HELL! And I will say this now, even though it is a spoiler. Pyro is a Phoenix/Angel Hybrid. In the universe where he was created, the Leader of the Angels (who is an almost sadistic prankster, NOT created by me) played a prank on the immortal Phoenix, lord of fire, by sealing him away, creating a new angel in the process. So Pyro's reason for existence is a prank (TT_TT). However, Pyro cannot fully channel the powers he contains without experiencing severe backlash. (He goes into a coma for three days. Even though he heals almost as fast as Naruto does in cannon) His eyes glow when he builds up energy. He knows a good bit about kenjutsu and can summon a sword from his flames, which can burn almost anything, depending on the power put into them. **

**But, enough talk. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Last time, Pyro played a prank on the Hyuugas, and pissed off the council when they tried to press charges. Today Pyro is in trouble (sorta) with someone else. Two someone's to be exact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pyro screamed, running past Ichiraku Ramen, where Naruto sat eating lunch. _'what's his problem?' _Naruto wondered. Suddenly a familiar pair of green blurs sped after Pyro.

"PYRO-KUN, HOW COULD YOU TARNISH THE NOBLE NAME OF SUCH YOUTHFUL MUSIC BY USING IT FOR SUCH AND UNYOUTHFUL PURPOSE!" Screamed one blur. "IF I CANNOT CHANGE YOUR WAYS WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH, THEN I SHALL RUN AROUND KOHONA 50 TIMES ON MY PINKIES WHILE PLAYING A PIANO WITH MY FEET!" Yes, it was Gai and Lee. Gai turned to Lee with his trade mark pose. "YOU SEE, LEE? THAT IS HOW YOU USE THE POWER OF YOUTH TO HEAL UNYOUTHFUL CORRUPTION!" Lee turned to Gai with tears in his eyes.

"HAI GAI-SENSEI, I WILL TAKE YOU YOUTHFUL LESSON TO HEART!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

(An ocean sunset appears behind the two as they continue to hug, run, and yell)

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Pyro ran even faster in an effort to escape the creepy scene behind him. He saw a large stack of barrels in his path. "WOAH!" He jumped over them just in time.

Lee and Gai, who were still hugging, didn't notice the barrels, and ran right into them.

CRASH!

Pyro stopped running to stare at the sight. Lee had his head inside of one of the barrels while Gai was frozen with a horror-stricken face, staring at the label on the barrels. Pyro joined him and read it.

"World Renowned Sake Gold Edition… what? Lee is old enough to drink, so what's the problem?" Pyro stared in confusion at Gai. Gai was brought back by the sound of drinking coming from Lee.

"Oh no…" Gai uttered, wide eyed.

"What? What is going on?" Pyro was further confused as Gai put his hands on Pyro's shoulders and stared at him solemnly.

"PYRO-KUN, I MUST LEAVE IT TO YOU TO CONTAIN LEE'S EXPLOSION OF YOUTH WHILE I INFORM THE HOKAGE!" Gai then turned and sprinted for the Hokage tower, screaming. "HOKAGE-SAMA!"

'_Explosion of Youth? WTF is that supposed to mean?' _Pyro turned as Lee took the now empty barrel off of his head. He stared at Pyro drunkenly, cheeks flushed, swaying.

"PY*hic*PYRO M-MY FRIEND *hic*," he slurred. "Y-YOU *hic* HAVE T-T-TO TR*hic*TRY THIS YOUTHFUL ELIXER!" Pyro's face paled a bit.

"Ahh, no thanks, Lee. I don't drink. You see for some reason, I get hyper when I-" He was cut off by a fresh barrel of Sake being thrust at him by a glaring Lee.

"D-DRINK IT!"

"Hell no."

"W-WHATS WRONG WITH IT? *hic* N-NOW YOU ARE GO*hic*GOING TO D-DRINK THIS ONE *hic* WAY OR ANOTHER!" Suddenly Lee lunged at Pyro, who barely managed to dodge. He went bug eyed as Lee staggered, not into a wall, but THROUGH it!

"Oh shit, no wonder Gai was freaking out." Pyro turned and fled as Lee tried to get up…

Back at Ichiraku's:

Naruto was still eating ramen, he looked up again as another yell was heard.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Pyro ran past, eyes huge.

'_Now what's wrong?' _Naruto's question was answered as Lee came flying through the air after Pyro, his arms raising a large barrel of Sake over his head.

"I-I-I SA*hic*SAID DRINK IT, PYRO!" Lee lashed out with his foot in a flying kick, missing Pyro but kicking a hole through a nearby wall.

'_Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea!' _Thought Naruto, recognizing the signs of Lee's flushed cheeks and slurred speech. _'Come to think about it, we never warned Pyro about Lee and alcohol, did we?' _He mused, before going back to his ramen. _'Oh well, ramen comes first, Pyro can handle himself.'_

At the Hokage's Office:

Tsunade was relaxing with her second sake bottle of the day, putting off doing paperwork, when suddenly, Gai burst into her office, anime tears running down his face. "HOKAGE-SAMA, WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" he yelled. Tsunade moaned and cradled her face in her free hand.

"What happened?"

"IT'S LEE! HE DRANK SAKE AGAIN!"

Now Tsunade was alert. A drunken Lee was a catastrophe about to happen.

"Where is he? Please tell me you left someone behind to contain him!"

"YES HOKAGA-SAMA, I LEFT HIM WITH PYRO AND-" Gai stopped shouting as Tsunade slammed her head down onto her desk. She looked up at Gai with a glare.

"You IDIOT! Pyro is the worst person to leave around a drunken Lee!"

"WHY?"

"Because of the chance that Pyro might end up drinking as well!"

Tsunade suddenly shivered as she spoke.

"Believe me…Pyro is hundred times worse than Lee…Knowing those two, Lee will offer him a drink, Pyro will refuse, and Lee will take it as a challenge…"

An ANBU member appeared in the room.

"Hokage-sama, there are reports of a drunken Lee chasing Pyro around the marketplace with a barrel of sake, wrecking everything in his path!"

Gai's face turned paler than a vampire albino.

Tsunade's head thudded back onto the desk again.

'_Oh well, at least I won the lottery again…"_ **(Winning a bet of any kind is a bad omen for Tsunade, for those of you that didn't know.)**

Kohona marketplace:

Pyro was trapped. Due to his unnatural fear of the drunken Lee, he had wasted his energy screaming and running around. Now he was stuck, panting, in a corner formed by the rubble of two demolished buildings. Lee was advancing (read: staggering) slowly on him, still holding the Barrel of Doom.

"N-NOW YOU *hic* ARE GO-GONNA D-DR*hic*DRINK THIS!" Lee slurred loudly. He grabbed Pyro's mouth and emptied the barrel down his throat.

…

Cups cracked and chopsticks stood up and salt was spilled all over the Fire Nation.

…

**IT is now necessary to explain something VERY VERY VERY important about Pyro. Pyro is me; he has my personality, only I focused more on his crazy side. ****I have ADHD and partial Asperger's. This means that Pyro also has said genetic traits****, as I can't fully comprehend how normal people think, and can't remove them from his character. ****Now, the medication for ADHD and ADD usually is in the form of a stimulant. For some reason, people with ADHD etc are CALMED by stimulants, instead of hyped up****. This got me to wondering ****what alcohol, a DEPRESSANT, would do.**** I figured that, as a depressant is the ****opposite**** of a stimulant, the resultant effects would follow the same trend. ****In short, my theory is that Alcohol would make me into a HYPER drunk.**** Baaaaaaaad combination.**

**There is also a reason why Pyro didn't display his powers earlier in the story: They can be hard at times to control and playing with fire in a mostly wooden city can be a bad thing. Anyways, moving on:**

Lee was staring at Pyro expectantly as he set the empty barrel down.

"W-W-WELL, PYRO MY *hic* FRIEND? H-HOW IS IT?" He asked expectantly.

Pyro fell to the ground and shuddered. Convulsed actually. His whole body, from his feet to his head, began to jerk rapidly, like he was being electrocuted. **I can do this in real life. It's messed up, I know. **Then the shaking stopped and Pyro sat up, his eyes closed. A red tone ran up his entire body, as though he was Hinata about to pass out. The air around him began to shimmer and dance with heat. His eyes opened, glowing bright red, the pupils dialated, and steam whistled out of his ears. And then everything blew up.

"!" Lee was blasted backwards by an explosion of heat as fire engulfed Pyro's body and speared the heavens in a column of flames. ANBU immediately appeared, forming hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A large dragon made of water rose up and shot toward Pyo, only to evaporate as it drew near the flames with a fierce hissing sound. Another shinobi tried to form a chakra dome of earth around Pyro, only to have the fire column prevent it from closing and completing the jutsu. The ANBU was forced to abandon his attempt before he ran out of chakra. Then, as suddenly as the flames began, they stopped. The ANBU looked at each other like, WTF? Pyro stood in the center of a blackened crater, stretching his arms and legs. (Picture Luffy warming up before a fight, only without the rubber-man twisting) Pyro turned and walked over to Lee, who lay in a heap, unconscious but sober at least. Pyro tapped Lee on the forehead.

"TAGYOURIT!"

And then Pyro was gone, leaving a trail of flame in his wake. The ANBU all sweatdropped, thinking, "How the hell are we supposed to keep up with THAT !"

**30 minutes later:**

Tsunade stood behind her desk, looking out over the village. A long streak of fire could be seen racing through the streets, up and down the Hokage monument, as well as other vertical surfaces such as the village gates, the Hokage tower, etc. Occasionally the fire would race through the corridors of the tower as well, and as a result the doors and windows were all kept open. Tsunade turned back to the group of Jonin in front of her, rubbing her temples.

"Has he shown any signs of slowing down?" Kakashi, who was a trifle singed, looked up sadly.

"No, Hokage-Sama, he is as fast as ever."

Poor Kakashi couldn't even read his Iccha Iccha book because it had accidently fallen into the flames left in Pyro's wake. For some reason he hadn't gone into complete shock over it. Probably because he kept backup copies at home, but was currently unable to leave and get them.

"Chakra Seals don't seem to do anything, I wonder why," Asuma stated, rubbing his now singed beard.

Tsunade sighed, exasperated. "That is because, well, Pyro doesn't HAVE any chakra to seal."

"What? How is that even possible!" Kurenai exclaimed, but fell silent as the fire streaked past the window, though the air.

"Ok, same question, different target." She muttered, staring out the window as the trail of fire began to carve glowing patterns into the sky.

Tsunade sighed again. "That is because, well, Pyro isn't actually…human" Now everyone was staring open mouthed.

"OK…., assuming that you are serious, Hokage-sama, then what IS Pyro?" Neji ventured to ask.

"I'm-an-Angel!" Pyro said suddenly from out the window. Everyone turned at looked at the widely grinning head of Pyro resting his chin on the window sill. Pyro then disappeared in a trail of fire again. But not before they caught the flash of white feathers.

"Demon is more like it…" muttered Tsunade.

Elsewhere:

Hanabi Hyuuga exited the Hospital where she had been checking in on Hiashi, and began to walk home, unaware that unforetold circumstances (**HA!**) had decided to cross her path with another, considerably more….active… persona.

**PYRO IS REVEALED! WHEN WILL HE STOP RUNNING AROUND IN FRENZY? WHERE IS GAI? WHY AM I WRITING LIKE THIS? WHAT WILL HAPPAN WITH HANABI! Next up: RED & WHITE, A FIREWORK IS LIT!**

**So, please tell me what you think about the story so far. I gave you more information about Pyro, had Lee chase him around the town, etc. I am sorry that Pyro isn't destroying stuff, but I think Lee did enough, and the ANBU would die of exhaustion trying to put out all the fires he would cause if he went through a building or twenty. Please review, and thanks for at least clicking on this story. I hope to give you another chapter soon, sorry this one is so short. Until then; BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: RedWhite, a Firework is lit

**A rather long Author note, then the story. Skip the note if you want.**

**HELLO AGAIN! I wonder, is it odd that I have now written 3 chapters without getting a single review? Does it really matter anyways? I apologize for the previous chapter being even shorter than the first one. In this chapter, Hanabi meets Pyro for the first time. I am drawing some inspiration for this pairing from an ongoing fanfic called "The Great Sage Naruto," which is a very good read. As I may have mentioned in earlier chapters, I have trouble conceiving the mind of a normal person. So my other characters might seem a bit shallow for a while. ANY advice, ideas, etc, are welcome.**

**Anyways, when we last left off, Pyro was racing around the city because he gets hyper when drunk. People in the Hokage's office found out he was an Angel. And Hanabi was just leaving the hospital (which Pyro had somehow NOT disturbed) and was heading home. **

**SPOILERS! I intend to make Pyro an outcast as well, like Naruto. I am sorry, Naruto fans for shoving Naruto aside as the main character. BUT NARUTO WILL REMAIN VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! Since Pyro will become the new 'pariah' of the Village, who better than Naruto to show him how to cope? Pyro will NOT become Hokage. If my story gets that far, Naruto will become Hokage. If I can write in the subplot, I will pair Naruto with Hinata.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! (No, I am NOT related to the Green Beasts of Kohona!)**

Kohona Hospital:

Hanabi left the Hospital with her Hyuuga guardian and headed home. She still wasn't sure what had caused the Big Scary Noise, and was CERTAIN that it was connected to the damage to the house and her father's injuries, but no one would tell her anything. She looked up as she heard shouting coming from somewhere near the marketplace. Her Hyuuga guardian activated his eyes with a soft "Byakuugan," and suddenly tensed. His face went through a fascinating array of expressions. Hanabi watched as his face went from confused, to eye popping and pale, to angry and red, back to confused again, than even MORE eye popping and even paler…. WHOOOOSH! Hanabi was suddenly knocked off her feet by an unnaturally powerful and hot gust of wind that seemed to be….. laughing? '_What was that!_'She thought.

**Hyuuga Guardian (HyuGa) POV of what happened**

The HyuGa had sensed an odd…presence…in the area. It didn't feel like chakra though…

"Byakuugan," he said, activating his bloodline and tried to located the disturbance.

He looked over the village, and saw….a trail of fire? He was confused, and zoomed in.

His face paled and his eyes bulged as he realized there was a PERSON making the trail.

Then he grew furious as he recognized the interloper that had invaded the Hyuuga Manor.

The HyuGa then became confused again as he noticed something off about the interloper. Besides his insane laughter, that is.

His face paled and his eyes bulged even bigger as he noticed several things:

One, the interloper was not using chakra, in fact, he didn't appear to even HAVE chakra, yet was moving like Gai after opening a few Celestial Gates. The fire was caused by mere friction.

Two, he had freaking WINGS on his back and his eyes were GLOWING! **(Byakuugan only sees chakra colors, all else is black and white, I think) **

And three, that FREAK was heading towards Hanabi-sama!

Before he could react, the freak had blown past them, nearly hitting Hanabi-sama and knocking her over with the resulting wind.

**Pyro POV**

…**Well….its kinda hard to put what goes through my head into words. Words imply a LINE of thought. For me, it is more like a tangled WEB of simultaneous thoughts. Also, I have never drunk before, so I don't know how I'd think when drunk…..So…..**

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pyro cried out as he raced all around. Everything was FAST! SUPERFAST! He loved the feel of the wind on his face. As he turned a corner he noticed two figures. ?...HEY! THOSE ARE HYUUGA FIGURE THINGIES! PEOPLES! PERSONS! WHATEVERS!...?...Oh? One of them was a girl…About Pyro's age, maybe younger. (**Pyro is 18, physically, and Hanabi is 15, but Pyro is rather immature and bad at sensing age**) She was rather….cute, actually. Pyro pondered the weird feeling that appeared in his chest as he sped by, still laughing. Crap. He forgot to turn. Wall in front, no time to stop or turn….

So Pyro raced up the side of the wall, and continued cartoon style into the air. He went up, up, high above Kohona, and then the alcohol wore off. "ZZZzzzz…." Pyro went to sleep as he began to fall back down to earth… **(Don't worry, he will be fine, eventually, and will pop up again later)**

Hanabi picked herself up. Using Byakuugan, she managed to get a glimpse of what had nearly hit her. '_Dark_ _brown hair, messy looking, are those…WINGS? And…red eyes? Why are they glowing?'_ She didn't notice the lack of chakra in Pyro's system. As Hanabi and the HyuGa watched the trail of fire go up the wall and disappear into the sky. Hanabi, curious, turned to her Guardian.

"Who was that…ruffian?" She asked.

"No one of consequence, Hanabi –sama, merely a worthless troublemaker." The HyuGa said stiffly.

'_I hope that freak dies from the fall.' _He thought maliciously.

Hanabi pondered what had happened the rest of the way home.

'_Who ever that was, they certainly were fast. And strong, if they survive that fall…'_ Hanabi thought to herself. _'Those eyes…a bloodline? And those wings, too… Why is that person so worthless, then?' _She felt something odd at the thought of the person, like a tugging in her chest. '_What is this feeling?'_

**Meanwhile at Ichiraku's:**

**This space is empty for the moment as I do not trust myself as of yet to write it. Basically, it is the start of the Naruto-Hinata pairing. Naruto is eating ramen again, and Hinata is watching him, again, but this time he notices. I could really use some help with this part. Naruto is almost cannon, only a bit stronger and not as interested in Sakura due to the time spent away from home. Hinata is cannon, fainting and everything. They end up eating ramen together, yadda yadda, Naruto says something, Hinat faints, and he carries her home then leaves. Could any of the more accomplished authors out there work with this and help me, please? Even if it is just advice, it is still very much appreciated. **

Hanabi got home to find that her sister had already gone to bed. Hanabi wanted to ask her sister about the weird feeling she had gotten earlier, but was feeling tired from the all that had occurred. Hanabi briefly wondered why Hinata was smiling in her sleep before she too, was taken by the sands of sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY, after breakfast, 8 am:**

Since her father wasn't there to train her, Hanabi decided to have a Day Off from the rest of her tutoring. She snuck through the hole in the wall (**In all the uproar, it had been forgotten)** of the Manor, and headed for a training ground to think. She heard a soft buzzing noise in the air. She ignored the noise and continued to walk, only to fall into a hole in the ground and land on something, or rather, someONE. (***Author makes victory sign***) Hanabi was knocked unconscious by the impact.

When Pyro had come down, he had hit the ground hard enough to make a deep Pyro shaped hole in the ground reminiscent of Wiley Coyote. Still knocked out from the aftereffects of the alcohol, he continued to sleep. In fact, he didn't wake up even when Hanabi landed on him. Instead, he murmered something in his sleep. Instinctively, his arms came up around the unconcious Hanabi to gently hug her as he slept. His snoring stopped immediately.

For the first time, Pyro slept peacefully, without nightmares. He dreamed of the girl he had seen yesterday, wondering who she was, not realizing he was holding the object of his dreams. '_Who are you?' _he wondered, _'and what is this strange feeling?' _Whatever the feeling was, it wasn't bad. In fact, it felt better than running with the wind… A small smile crept up onto his face.

Meanwhile, Hanabi was dreaming of the odd person that had nearly ran into her the other day. '_Who was that ruffian,' _she wondered,_ 'and what was that feeling? Why am I feeling this way around a complete stranger I haven't even met?'_ She continued to sleep as her small arms crept around Pyro to hug him back, smiling softly in her sleep.

'_I have to see him/her again,' _they both thought in their dreams as they snuggled a little bit closer.

**Normally I would end the chapter here, but it is WAY too short for that.**

Back in the waking world, everyone was going nuts. The Hyuugas were freaking out because Hanabi failed to show for her tutoring session and hadn't been seen for hours. The ANBU were freaking out because they couldn't find Pyro, Tsunade and most of the Jonin were freaking out because they were afraid that the Hyuugas would think the disappearances were linked and call for Pyro's head. The villagers were freaking out because SOMETHING that wasn't human had been running around the village like a guided missile, not to mention the damage caused by Lee, who was freaking out because Ten-Ten and Anko were trying to turn him into a pincushion for wrecking their favorite Dango shop, and Naruto was freaking out because Sakura thought that HE was the one running around and was trying to clobber him again. Kakashi was freaking out because Yamamoto had found out that he had managed to sleep through Pyro's wakeup call by wearing ear plugs. (Yamamoto was currently using his scary face technique on Kakashi. "Senpai, that's not fair…")

**3:00 pm:**

**(I debated whether I should give Pyro a massive hangover or not for this.)**

Hanabi stirred, beginning to wake up. She felt wonderfully relaxed. Her bed felt really warm for some reason. She didn't seem to have a pillow either. Though it felt very nice all the same, the way it felt to hug the bed and have the bed hug her back…..Hanabi froze and was wide awake.

Beds don't hug.

She snapped open her eyes to find she was lying on top of Pyro, and that they were both hugging.

Hanabi squeaked and sat up, bright red, unable to move or speak. Pyro stirred at the sudden movement. He opened one eye at her. Then he shut it again. Then he opened both eyes wide and blinked at Hanabi.

"Ummm….hello…" Hanabi didn't move.

"Who are you? And why are you sitting on me?"

Hanabi still didn't respond. Pyro poked her in the cheek. Hanabi blinked and looked down at him. _'Ok, don't panic, stay calm. Get out of hole first, THEN deal with mysterious beautiful girl.' _Pyro thought to himself franticly. _'I've seen her somewhere before, but where?'_ He put his thoughts aside and scratched his head.

"I think we should get up, ok?"

Hanabi, still in a state of shock, could only nod dumbly. Pyro sat up, and with another squeak Hanabi realized that she was still sitting on him. In a daze, she climbed up out of the hole and turned to watch as Pyro jumped out after her. Pyro groaned a bit as he stretched his shoulders and flexed his wings, which had still been out when he fell. Hanabi stared openmouthed as the sun caught his feathers and shot off bleached golden streaks at the edges of Pyro's hair that she hadn't noticed before. _'OH MY GOD HE LOOKS LIKE….HE _**IS**_ AN ANGEL!'_ She screamed in her head. Her heard pounding fiercely. Pyro noticed her staring at him and stopped stretching.

"Ummm….Is something wrong?"

Pyro asked turning his crimson eyes to hers. He suddenly remembered where he saw Hanabi from.

"Hey, you're that beautiful girl from before!" Pyro said. This proved too much for Hanabi.

Hanabi's response was to sigh and pass out, falling into Pyro's arms.

"Ok, then…now what do I do?" Pyro muttered, looking around him as he cradled the small teen. _'Please oh please oh please do NOT let this girl's father appear right now.'_ Pyro set off to find Naruto. _'Naruto will know what to do.'_ He thought to himself as he jumped across the tree branches to find the training ground Naruto frequented.

**With Naruto**:

Naruto was busy training with his shadow clones when Pyro burst into the clearing.

"Hey, Pyro! Where were you?" Several clones shouted to him. Pyro went over to where the real Naruto was doing physical exercises. Pyro stood straight before Naruto and held out an unconscious Hanabi.

"Hey, Naruto? I woke up and found this girl sitting lying on top me and then she fainted. What do I do with her?"

Every Naruto stopped what he was doing and stared at Pyro, recognizing Hanabi in his arms.

'_Is that…Hinta-chan's sister? WTF!'_

Naruto realized Pyo was waiting for an answer and scrambled to find the right thing to say.

"Uh, you should take her home. That's what I did when Hinata fainted on me yesterday. I think it's a Hyuuga thing."

Pyro nodded, "Take her home. Got it. Thanks, Naruto!" He turned and jumped off.

Naruto there for a moment then paled as he thought about his words.

"HER OWN HOME, NOT YOURS!"

Naruto returned to training. _'I hope he heard me, or else Hiashi will skin him alive…I should ask Hinata-chan about this…'_

Meanwhile, Pyro was staring down at Hanabi, and didn't hear Naruto. _'Take her home, huh? It seems rather odd to take a girl you just met to your house, but hey, Naruto said…' _Pyro got back to his house. Well, not house, per say. Pyro wasn't one to spend money when he didn't have to. It wasn't that he was a scrooge or anything, he just didn't require as many creature comforts. Pyro had found a cave hidden in the deepest part of the Forrest of Death. After a few experiments with his powers, Pyro had hollowed out the cave, melting and reforming the rock to his liking. After exploring the rock around the cave, Pyro managed to find a natural hot-spring. With the help of Naruto, Pyro managed to set up an indoor onsen and plumbing system. A small hydroelectric generator connected to the spring supplied the cave with electricity for lighting and heating. Pyro made all of his own furniture out of wood, seeing as whittling and carpentry was a hobby of his. He bought fabric, thread, and stuffing, and carpeting from a store and sewn the cushions and pillows himself, including the mattress for his bed. He cut and fitted the carpet himself. Pyro also made all of the metal furnishings such as doorknobs, wiring, utensils, etc, even kunai in a forge located in the 'basement' of the cave. (Pyro has a lot of free time as he doesn't really train much, or socialize, so he carves or forges metal to pass the time.) Naruto and Jiraiya had set up a locking system using seals that would recognize only Pyro. Jiraiya had also put up a permanent Genjutsu over the front door so it resembled the rock around it.

Pyro entered the Forrest of Death. The animals in the area had learned to respect Pyro a long time ago, and as long as he didn't go out of his way to bother them, they left him alone. Pyro stopped in front of a massive boulder that was sunken into the earth. Shifting Hanabi to his left arm, Pyro reached through the Genjutsu with his right to place his palm on the door. Hearing a clicking sound, Pyro pushed the door open and carried Hanabi in. Pyro brought her over to his own bed, which was the softest, and tucked her in, stroking her ebony hair a bit before he caught himself. Pyro went over to the nearby guest bed and sat down, his back against the wall, to watch over Hanabi…

(**Poor Hanabi is acting ooc because she was overwhelmed by unfamiliar emotions.)**

**Hokage's office**

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade turned to look at the ANBU before her.

"What is it?"

"We found an imprint in the ground where Pyro fell after passing out, but Pyro had already left. He appears to have headed toward the Forrest of Death"

Tsunade sighed. At least Pyro wasn't on a rampage anymore.

"Call off the search for him, then. He should be home now, and thanks to the Hentai we can't reach him there. He will come out for dinner and we can debrief him then. For now focus on finding the Hyuuga girl."

"Oba-san!" Naruto came running into the room. Tsunade glared at him.

"What it now, brat?"

"Pyro recently came to me for advice, he was carrying Hinata-chan's sister, and when I told him to take her home, I think he got confused and took her to HIS home!"

"WHAT!"

Naruto, Tsunade, and the ANBU looked behind them to see a member of the Hyuuga Clan. He had just come to ask Tsunade how the search for Hanabi on her end was going when he heard what Naruto said.

Oh shit…. Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other for a moment.

"Now, let's not be too hasty here," Tsunade began top say only to be cut off.

"Hokage-sama, this is a clan matter, so stay out of it." The Hyuuga turned and stormed off.

Meanwhile, back at Pyro's cave, Hanabi began to stir…

**Next up: "What do you mean you don't have chakra!"**

**So, I hope you like this chapter. I decided that Pyro will be immune to hangovers, which will make Tsunade jealous of him. I love the idea of someone coming to Naruto holding a beautiful unconscious girl and asking what to do with her. The possibilities are endless! As you may have guessed, when Hanabi wakes up she will be back in her right mind, and pissed at Pyro. Now that I think about it, putting Hiashi in the hospital was good, because it prevented him from interfering with either Naruto and Hinata or Hanabi and Pyro. He won't be happy when he finds out what happened. Please review for once and tell me what you think, even if it is just to criticize me in a mean way.**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE! MY FIRST REVIEWRESPONSE!

**Notice to people: FINALLY I got a review. IT IS A FLAME FROM A MESSED UP RUSSIAN COWARD!**

**He is a coward because he was anonymous.**

**And he is a dumbass as well. Here is what he wrote:**

From: anonymous comrade ()

Stop.

Writing.

Read a good STORY first.

This is not a good STORY.

It isn't even A STORY.

This is you playing like you are playing dolls.

...sorry, ACTION FIGURES~~~

Yeah, drop the sortas, maybe and even writing things that are in (Parenthesis)  
like you are explaining some sort of inside joke.

Also, If you need to point which PoV you are using, obviously you are doing it  
wrong.

Again, READ A GOOD STORY FIRST. Preferrably, NOT FROM THIS FANDOM..  
-

**First off, I won't stop writing. You can't get better without practice, dipshit. (I will swear a lot for no apparent reason in this notice.)**

**Second, how does reading other stories make one a better writer? Oh, if I was STEALING their ideas, yes, it would work very well. BUT MY STORY IS NOT STOLEN! And believe me, I have probably read quite a bit more than you, 'comrade'. More varied as well.**

**Second, I explained why I have trouble writing characters. ADHD, partial Asberger's, and Depression screwin with my mind. My mind does not work like a normal persons. I literally process information in a different manner. Most people process things one at a time, like a dripping faucet. People with ADHD, Autism, Asberger's, etc, deal with it ALL AT ONCE, like a flood. We suffer from information overload. **

**Third, OF COURSE I'm FREAKING SCREWING WITH THE CHARACTERS! THIS IS A CRACK FANFIC, DUMBASS! **

**I am literal, and brutally honest. I convey my uncertainty on purpose. What's the matter? Are you frightened because you might have to deal with hints of my emotions? Suck it up, you don't even know my name.**

**There is no wrong way to write a story. It all depends on the kind of story one wants to write.**

**And by the way, dumbass…you just insulted every writer on fanfiction. Many of the writers here are quite good, good enough to make money off of writing if they tried. (Ignoring the idiot publishing companies) If the stories here are so bad, then why are YOU here? **

***Sigh* I really pity people like you… You sound so childish, trying to insinuate I like dolls, then trying to predict I will get defensive about it… I'm not Kankuro with his puppets and face-paint. You remind me of the "troll" on =3, the YouTube show. I know I'm not supposed to look down on people, but it's really hard when you insist on crawling around in the mud. **

**So, **_**yeb vos**_**, or however your say it, **_**pizda**_**. Next time you try a flame, use something better than a match. **

**I WILL WELCOME ANY REVIEW, FLAME OR NOT! And, if I can, I will respond to it publicly. **


End file.
